A Silver Lining
by Forever Cullen
Summary: When Arthur was down on his luck he never thought he would find all he would ever want just by walking into a coffee shop


**A Silver Lining**

**A/N: I wrote this story for my friend Allthingsmagical she's got a lot going on at the moment and yet she still finds time to talk with me :) and even work on her stories. She's a wonderful friend and I'm blessed to have her as mine :)**

**Summary:**

Merlin liked going to the cafe just across from where he lived, Lady of the lake; he would sit at his normal table, order a cup of hot chocolate and work on his latest piece of art. He always did his best drawing away from his pub, at the moment he was working on the art that would go inside his friend, Will's, book that was almost ready to be published.

Merlin looked up when he heard the sound of the bell ring, Merlin watched as a beautiful blond beauty walked over to the counter.

"Can I have a coffee please?" The beautiful man asked.

"That will be £3.55 sir." Freya replied smiling.

Freya and her husband Will had bought the small coffee shop 3 years ago once they had moved back to England, the location was perfect seeing as it was right across from their best friend Merlin's Pub 'The Great Dragon.'

Merlin watched as the man searched his pockets for the remainder of his change and watched as he smiled sadly.

"Do you have anything for £2?" He asked.

Merlin got up from his seat and walked over to the counter.

"Hey Freya, can I have another hot Chocolate and whatever he's having?" Merlin smiled.

"You don't have to do that." the blond replied smiling.

"That's ok. I wanted to." Merlin smiled.

"I don't have any way of repaying you." the blond said feeling guilty.

"Well why don't you just sit with me for a while and talk and we'll call it even." Merlin smiled leading the blond to his table.

"Thank you, I'm Arthur by the way." the blond, Arthur, smiled.

"Merlin." Merlin smiled taking a sip of his drink.

They sat in silent for a while until Arthur thought it would be best to talk to the lovely man that had brought him a drink.

"So Merlin you're an artist?" Arthur asked feeling stupid.

"Yep, but I also own a pub. What about you Arthur?" Merlin replied smiling.

"Me? I used to work with my father over at Camelot that was before he found out I was gay and fired me. So now I have no job, no place to stay and only a few pounds to my name." Arthur replied looking down.

Merlin blinked shocked.

"Wow all that because you're gay? My father patted me on the back and said 'just make sure we get grandchildren'." Merlin informed him.

"I wish I had your dad." Arthur said grumpy.

"Hey guess what?" Merlin smiled.

"What?" Arthur replied confused.

"Well you see I was going to put an ad in the paper but seeing as you need it more. Come work for me, I have a spare room up in the flat above the pub. You won't have to worry about rent seeing as I own it. And you can choose where in the pub you want to work." Merlin informed the man in front of him.

"I don't… it's too much… I couldn't." Arthur found himself lost for words.

"Yes you can. Please Arthur let me help you." Merlin said.

Arthur was about to tell Merlin to stick his offer where the sun don't shine but when he looked into Merlin's blue eyes and saw a genuine look of help on his face Arthur found himself agreeing to the offer.

_**At the Pendragon household.**_

"YOU DID WHAT?" Screamed Ygraine.

Her baby was out there in the dark, in the cold lost somewhere all because of her stupid pig headed husband.

"Darling he's gay; can't you see what this would do to us?" Uther replied only realising that once the words were out that they were the wrong thing to say.

_SMACK_

"You listen to me Uther Pendragon and you listen well because I will not be saying it again. Our son is gay and if you don't accept that and continue to love our son then I want a divorce. I will not stay married to a heartless man who will not love his own son. So what will it be my love your family or your work?" Ygraine said finished sweetly.

"I can see where you get your fire dear." Leon whispered in his wife's ear.

"I'm nothing compared to my mother." Whispered Morgana giving her husband a kiss on the cheek.

"Uther I'm waiting." Ygraine replied.

Uther had to swallow back his fear when his lovely wife spoke so calmly, so sweetly as if they were talking about what to have for dinner.

"Of course I choose my family love." Uther said stepping forward to hold his wife.

Ygraine let Uther pull her into his arms before placing her hand on his cheek. "My dear Uther do you really think I would let this go so easily." Ygraine smiled.

Uther gulped knowing just where this was heading.

"Until my baby is home you my dear will be staying in the guest bedroom, and don't even think about sex, you won't be getting any from me or your dirty magazines you think I don't know about and let's not even talk about the porn you have hidden away on your computer and in your study." Ygraine smiled.

"Now weren't you going to see Gaius, send my love to him and his wife." Ygraine said pushing Uther out the door.

"Wow mum I can see why you win all those cases." Morgana said once the door was closed

Ygraine just laughed.

"Hell has no fury like a woman scorned." Ygraine joked.

"Now off with you both unless you wish to help me collect your father's porn stash?" Ygraine asked knowing the answer.

"We did promise your mother that we would pop over." Morgana said to Leon as they walked towards the door.

"Have fun dears." Ygraine called out. "I don't know why people try to mess with me, it's not like I'm one of the best lawyers in England." Ygraine laughed.

_**At The Great Dragon.**_

Arthur walked into the pub slowly, he was still unsure about all of this but he had nowhere else to turn, he could go to Morgana's or ask Gaius if he could crash at his but they were too close to his father and he wanted the old git to suffer, more so than his mother would make him suffer.

"Hey buddy, did you miss me?" Merlin asked as a golden puppy came bouncing over to him.

"Of course he has you're his daddy." a man said coming round the corner.

"Hey Lance, where is Gwaine and Percival?" Merlin asked the newcomer.

"They umm went on break." Lance replied trying not to laugh.

"Please tell me they're not doing it in the bathroom again?" Merlin laughed.

"Of course not man, we did it out back." a dark haired man said.

"Gwaine, please try to keep it in your pants till you get home." Merlin laughed.

"Ok, seeing as you all are here, where's Gwen?" Merlin asked looking over at Lance.

"She's gone to pick up the twins." Lance smiled.

"Ok then, you'll have to fill her in when she gets here. Everyone I want you to meet Arthur. He will be working here with us." Merlin informed his friends.

"Well then welcome to the family mate. I'm Gwaine." Gwaine replied smacking Arthur on the back. "And that gorgeous man over there is my husband Percival." Gwaine said pointing to the dark haired man leaning against the bar.

"Wait you're gay?" Arthur asked shocked.

"Yep, Lance is the only straight one here." Gwaine laughed.

"Lance works in the kitchen; he's the best cook this pub has. Gwaine and Percival take turns serving tables and working on that the bar." Merlin told Arthur smiling.

"It's nice to meet you all." Arthur said smiling.

"Well why don't you put your bags upstairs, Lance could you show him the spare room in my flat. You can get washed up and come back down before opening." Merlin smiled.

"Sure, thank you once again Merlin." Arthur said smiling as he followed Lance.

_**A few weeks later.**_

Arthur stared down at his phone as it rang for the sixth time that day; he hadn't spoken to his father since Uther had fired him and disowned him.

Of course he spoke to his mother and sister, but he always avoided the subjects like 'where are you?' and 'when will you come home?' He didn't want his family to worry but at the same time he didn't want his father finding him.

"You okay Arthur?" Arthur looked up from his phone and smiled at Merlin.

They had gotten closer during his time at the pub and a few times he found himself watching Merlin, it didn't help matters that he had seen Merlin once or twice coming out of the bathroom, dripping wet and very sexy, a few times he even caught sight of Merlin's cock as he moved towards his room.

"Yeah just lost in thought I guess." Arthur smiled.

"Hey Arthur would you like to go out with me sometime?" Merlin said smiling shyly.

"You mean like a date?" Arthur asked shocked.

"Yes a date." Merlin smiled.

"I would love that." Arthur smiled and without thinking gave Merlin a quick kiss on the lips. Before Arthur or Merlin could say anything the bell rang and Arthur smiled ready to serve the new customers only to see his father and Gaius, quickly Arthur dropped to his knees and hid in the corner of the bar.

Merlin looked at Arthur weird and was about to say something when Arthur placed his finger to his lips with pleading eyes.

Merlin smiled and turned to serve the newcomers

"Good evening Gaius how's Nimueh?" Merlin asked smiling.

"She's good Merlin thank you for asking." Gaius smiled.

Merlin nodded. "The usual Gaius?" Merlin asked.

"Of course Merlin with…"

"A beer and brown sauce yes I know." Merlin laughed.

Gaius chuckled.

"And you sir?" Merlin asked turning to face Uther.

"Can I have a pint of Guinness and a steak?" Uther replied.

"Would you like that with chips or potato wedges?" Merlin asked

"Chips." Uther replied.

"Why don't you have a seat and someone will bring your drinks right along." Merlin smiled moving onto his next customer.

"So how do you know the boy?" Uther asked sitting down.

Arthur blinked and looked through the little gap in the bar to see that his father and Gaius were sitting right next to the bar.

"I'm his god father, I work with his parents at the hospital." Gaius answered.

"Still no word from Arthur?" Gaius asked.

"No, he won't even tell his mother or Morgana where he is." Uther sighed.

"Hey Gaius, good evening mate." Percival smiled.

"Good evening Percival, your turn to serve the customers is it?" Gaius asked smiling.

"Yep." Percival laughed. Percival placed their drinks on the table and smiled.

"I'll be back with your meal once Lance has worked his magic." Percival chuckled and moved on to the next table.

"I take it you come here a lot then Gaius?" Uther asked smiling.

"No changing the subject. Why did you react the way you did?" Gaius asked.

"I don't know, I mean I always thought Arthur was gay. You remember how he was in high school and that stupid line he gave his mother that his friend was just checking a cut on his leg. They were both in their underwear Gaius." Uther chuckled.

Arthur chuckled silently.

"Mind if I sit?" Merlin whispered.

Arthur shook his head and Merlin sat down next him and took Arthur's hand in his and smiled.

"Gaius I love my son and if being with a man makes him happy then I don't care, I guess Ygraine was right all along. I did get too caught up in work that I never really stopped to notice what kind of man my boy was turning into." Uther said looking down.

"I can't believe I was so blind Gaius and now I pay the price." Uther whispered the last part.

"He'll come round Uther, he just needs time." Gaius said trying to reassure his friend.

"He has no money, no place to live. He must be so cold and hungry and scared." Uther worried.

Before wither Gaius or Uther could say anything else Gwaine came over with their food.

"Sorry Percival's helping Lance back in the kitchen. Hey Gaius good to see ya." Gwaine smiled.

"You too Gwaine, how's the adoption coming along?" Gaius asked.

"Good by the end of next week little Mary will be all ours." Gwaine smiled.

"OK, here you go Gaius, one bacon egg and hash brown burger with brown sauce and a side order a fries." Gwaine said putting the plate down.

"Really Gaius?" Uther asked smiling.

"What? It's very nice, Lance is a very talented cook." Gaius smiled.

"And for you I have steak and chips." Gwaine smiled placing the place down.

"Thank you." Uther replied.

"Is there anything else I can get you guys?" Gwaine asked.

"Yeah a location on my son." Uther muttered.

"Pardon?" Gwaine asked.

"Another round please Gwaine." Gaius said quickly.

"Sure I'll get Arthur to bring them right over." Gwaine smiled.

"Arthur?" Uther asked looking up.

"Yeah the new guy, though I don't know where the hell he went. Hey maybe him and Merlin are doing it in the bathroom." Gwaine laughed.

"I'm going to kill him." Arthur whispered to Merlin who had to place his hand over him mouth to stop him from laughing.

Uther blinked.

"I didn't know Merlin was looking for new staff." Gaius replied.

"Well he wasn't but they meet when Arthur couldn't buy a cup of coffee, turns out his dad kicked him out for being gay, what an asshole, anyways Merlin offered him a job here and a place upstairs." Gwaine informed them.

"Arthur's here?" Uther whispered.

Before Gwaine could replied his husband came over. "Come on Gwaine stop telling tales, the customers are getting hungry." Percival said leading his husband away.

"My son is working here?" Uther whispered.

"I'm sure he was just angry Uther." Gaius replied.

Arthur sighed, he couldn't hide anymore, not now Gwaine had spilled the beans. Arthur sighed and moved to stand up. Arthur walked right past his father and Gaius and up the stairs into the flat above.

Uther went to follow him but was stopped by Lance. "Sir you're not allowed up there please return to your seat." Lance said as kindly as he could.

"My son is up there." Uther demanded.

"That may be sir but unless you work in this pub you are not allowed back here." Lance informed him.

"Get out of my way." Uther demanded.

"I would advise against threatening my staff. Unless you wish to never step foot in my pub again." Merlin said standing behind Uther.

"Mr Pendragon Arthur will contact you when he is ready and willing, if you force the issue I will have to act accordingly and ban you from this pub." Merlin replied.

Uther blinked no one had stood up to Uther in a long time, and his family didn't really count, this boy was standing up to him, was protecting his son and Uther admired that.

"You care for my boy." Uther asked.

"Yes, very much so. I'm going to have to ask you to leave sir." Merlin replied.

Uther nodded and took out his wallet and placed £20 on top of the bar before walking out of the pub, Gaius smiled sadly at Merlin before following his friend.

Over the next week Arthur wasn't at all surprised when his father didn't come back. Even after he left the pub that night and he and Merlin spent the rest of the night talking. Merlin had said he will return the next day. Arthur couldn't have been happier when it was shown that Merlin was wrong as his father didn't turn up. He was happy in a way as he couldn't deal with it and sad in a way as it made him think that his father really didn't care.

That's why he was very surprised when one night a week later his father walked in with his mother on his arm.

"Oh god why me?" Arthur whispered.

"Is everything ok Arthur?" Percival asked.

"No, my dad's here and his armed." Arthur muttered placing the glass he was cleaning on the shelf.

"Armed?" Gwaine asked looking over at their table.

"Yep, my mum's a woman not to be messed with." Arthur said picking up his pad.

"Hey where you going?" Percival asked.

"To take their order." Arthur replied.

Merlin watched as his boyfriend walked over to his parents table and couldn't help but smile.

"Welcome back father, can I take your order?" Arthur said not looking at either one.

"Oh baby." Ygraine wanted to say more but she knew Arthur would open up to her when he was ready.

"What's good baby?" Ygraine asked instead.

"Well our ribs seem to be a big hit." Arthur smiled.

"Oh well then I would love to try them." Ygraine smiled.

"Would you like chips or potato wedges?" Arthur asked.

"Oh chips please." Ygraine smiled.

"Do you have any wine?" Uther asked looking at his son.

Before Arthur could speak Ygraine laughed.

"Oh don't mind him dear, we'll have two beers." Ygraine smiled.

"What would you like dad?" Arthur asked finally looking at his father.

"Well I never got a chance to try the steak." Uther smiled.

"Sure, would like chips with that?" Arthur asked looking away from his father.

"Yes thank you." Uther replied looking at his son.

Arthur went to turn around but found Merlin standing right behind him smiling. "I'll take that." Merlin smiled taking the pad right out of Arthur's hand.

"Merlin?" Arthur asked confused.

"Sit down Arthur, have dinner with them?" Merlin asked pleading with his eyes.

Arthur slowly sat down next to his mother.

"So what can I get you?" Merlin smiled.

"Merlin you don't-"

"Just answer the question." Merlin smiled.

Arthur sighed. "Ok I'll have a burger and fries." Arthur said giving in.

"Drink?" Merlin smiled.

"Beer."

"I will be right back with your drinks." Merlin smiled and walked off.

"He's cute." Ygraine smiled patting Arthur's hand.

"Mum." Arthur complained.

"You have a wonderful friend there Arthur." Uther informed his son.

"He's my boyfriend dad." Arthur replied looking over at Merlin smiling.

"Oh my baby's in love." Ygraine cheered.

"Here you go three beers." Merlin smiled sitting the beers down.

Merlin went to turn around when Ygraine reached out and grabbed his arm. "Would you stay? I would love to know the man the stole my baby's heart." Ygraine asked softly.

"Umm … sure let me just tell Gwaine to man the bar." Merlin replied blinking.

Arthur smirked; no one could or had ever said no to his mother it's one of the things that makes her a great lawyer.

"So baby, do you like it here?" Ygraine asked smiling.

"Yep, its fun, I get to meet new people and I've made some wonderful friends." Arthur informed his parents.

"That's good son, when will you be coming home?" Uther asked.

"Uther." Ygraine hissed.

"No mother it's okay. And no father I'm staying here with Merlin. Where I belong." Arthur said taking Merlin's hand once he was close and pulling him towards him and into his arms.

"That's wonderful baby, I'm so very happy for you both." Ygraine smiled.

"Aren't we dear?" Ygraine said looking at her husband.

"Yes, of course we are." Uther agreed wanting his son to be happy and also wanting to get back on his wife's good side

"Oh I have a wonderful Idea, we should all go out for dinner, and you can meet Arthur's sister! Ygraine smiled.

"I…" Merlin began.

"Hey Merlin." Merlin turned to face Gwaine.

"Is everything Ok?" Merlin asked.

"Yeah, it's just Alice's here." Gwaine smiled.

"Oh okay I'll be right with her." Merlin smiled and got up.

"It was lovely meeting you all." Merlin replied before walking away.

"I'll be right back with your food." Gwaine said walking off.

"Who's Alice?" Uther found himself asking.

"She comes here with her parent's dad. Merlin helps her with her homework and even babysits for them." Arthur informed his parents.

"And her parents can't find anyone else to do that?" Uther asked.

"Alice is deaf dad, Merlin is teaching her and her parents sign language, and he also helps her out at school. Merlin is a very busy man father." Arthur replied defending his love.

"Oh he's just lovely. He's a keeper Arthur, and I'll be very put out if you lose him." Ygraine said patting him on the hand.

"So who ordered what?" Gwaine asked smiling.

"My mum ordered the rib, dad the steak and myself the burger" Arthur informed Gwaine.

"Thanks man." Gwaine replied putting the right plates in front of the right person.

"Is Mary upstairs?" Arthur asked.

"Yep. She wants to learn sign language so she can talk to her friend." Gwaine smiled.

"Mum. Gwaine here adopted a little girl called Mary just last week" Ygraine smiled and patted the seat next to her.

"Come sit, tell me about her." Ygraine smiled.

Gwaine found himself unable to say no.

"How old is your little Mary?" Ygraine asked.

"She's four, but we've been with her since she was two but last week we finally were able to adopt her and take her home." Gwaine smiled taking his wallet out to show Ygraine a picture of his little girl.

"We? Can your wife not have children?" Uther asked.

"I don't have a wife sir, I have a husband." Gwaine replied.

"Why did it take so long?" Ygraine wondered.

"They had to do all they could to find her parents, once they had and found out that Mary wasn't lost but unwanted they had the court take away their rights and have them to me and Percival, my husband." Gwaine replied looking down at the picture.

"Oh she's beautiful, going to be a heartbreaker she is." Ygraine smiled.

"Yep, she's one hell of a firecracker already." Gwaine laughed.

"I should get back to work." Gwaine smiled and got up and walked over to the bar.

"What a lovely group of friends you have baby." Ygraine smiled.

"Thanks mum." Arthur smiled.

_**A couple a days later at The Pendragon house hold.**_

Uther sat in the living room enjoying a cold beer with Gaius and Leon when his wife walked into the living room closely followed by her daughter.

"Dearly." Ygraine called smiling.

Uther sighed and handed over his master card knowing full well that his wife wished to spend his hard working money; she always did when she was angry at him.

"Have fun love." Uther said earning a kiss on the cheek.

"See you later baby." And with that Morgana and Ygraine walked out of the house.

"Has Ygraine allowed you back into your bed?" Gaius asked smirking.

"Just you wait Gaius this will happen to you." Uther replied grumpy.

"I'll take that as a no then." Gaius and Leon laughed.

"Oh shut up." Uther grumbled downing his beer.

"We're only having a little fun Uther." Gaius smiled.

"I need another drink." Uther got up and headed to the kitchen.

"I hope your taking notes Leon, you don't mess with the women in this family." Gaius laughed.

"You don't have to tell me twice." Leon joked.

_**The Great Dragon.**_

"So boss where did the scary lady drag Merlin off to?" Gwaine asked as he came back from serving a table.

"That scary lady is my mum Gwaine and she dragged Merlin off to go shopping, Mum said our apartment isn't homely." Arthur laughed.

Gwaine chuckled. "I can just picture Merlin's face now." Gwaine laughed and walked over to the kitchen when Lance yelled order up.

"Hey Arthur I think it would be best if you took Table 10." Percival said coming around the bar.

"Why?" Arthur asked confused

"Because your dad's just walked in and I think he started the party early." Percival informed him looking over at table 10.

Arthur had never seen his father drunk before, but watching him down shot after shot of vodka Arthur was hoping, praying that his father wasn't a mean drunk.

"I'll see to him." Arthur said walking over to his father.

Arthur just reached the table when Uther placed his shot glass into his glass of beer.

"Dad?" Arthur asked sitting in front of him.

"Arty." Uther slurred.

"Dad what are you drinking?" Arthur asked taking the glass away from him.

"Ber and voda." Uther chuckled.

"Ok dad I think we need to go lay down." Arthur said getting up and pulling Uther to his feet.

"Son, do you and streaky have sex?" Uther blurted out as Arthur walked towards the stairs to the flat above.

"What?" Arthur asked.

"I don't have sex, have for months." Uther complained.

"Umm dad." Arthur said before realizing that his father wasn't really listening to him.

"My balls are blue Arty there going to fall off." Uther whined.

"I'm sure that it's not that bad." Arthur said wanting to get off the subject.

Uther pulled away from Arthur and in one quick movement pulled his trousers down along with his boxers.

"Oh god dad I so don't want to look at your junk." Arthur yelled thanking god that they had made it up stairs before his father flashed him.

"See. Blue! I'm never having sex again." Uther said not listening to his son.

Uther kicked of his trousers and boxers before falling onto the bed in Arthur's and Merlin's room.

"Ygraine won't have sex with me, she won't even let me have sex with me." Uther cried.

"Umm dad, please cover up." Arthur complained not looking at his father.

"She hides my porn mag's and all my porn on my laptop was replaced with gay porn." Uther moaned.

"I just want to feel her warmth again Arty." Uther complained.

"Oh god I'm going to be sick." Arthur moaned.

Arthur heard the bed move and thought his father had finally covered up but luck didn't seem to be with him, when Arthur turned he found his father, naked, and right in front of him, Uther pulled Arthur into his arms.

"I just want to have sex." Uther sobbed.

"Let go. Please let go." Arthur moaned.

As luck would have it Uther did let go and moved, well, fell back onto the bed.

"I love you Arty." Uther said before leaning over and puking his guts out.

"Oh god that's just nasty." Arthur complained.

Arthur looked back up to see his father had passed out and thanked god before quickly covering his father over.

"I need a strong drink and something to clean my eyes out with." Arthur cried going back down stairs.

When Merlin and Ygraine walked into the pub half an hour later they found Arthur sitting at the bar drumming his fingers and slowly nursing a beer.

"Umm Gwaine what's wrong with Arthur?" Merlin asked.

"Not a clue mate, he's been acting like that ever since he came down from putting Uther to bed." Gwaine replied.

"Uther? My Uther? What in god's name is he doing up stairs?" Ygraine asked shocked.

"Yep you're Uther and he's sleeping. The guy came in here totally wasted." Gwaine laughed.

"Arthur? Baby are you ok?" Merlin asked sitting down next to Arthur.

Arthur shook his head. "We're burning our bed before tonight." was all Arthur said.

"Umm Okay. Why?" Merlin asked confused.

"Because my dad is butt naked in our bed and I will never be able to get hard again." Arthur replied taking a sip of his beer.

Merlin blinked shocked while Gwaine was laughing his head off. "Ouch" Merlin turned to see Percival dragging his husband off.

"We're burning our bed." Merlin repeated.

Arthur just nodded.

"Oh my, I'm so sorry baby" Ygraine spoke for the first time as she wrapped her arms around her baby.

"What can Mummy do to make it better?" Ygraine asked.

"Have sex with dad please?" Arthur begged.

It was Ygraine's time to blink in shock. "Umm okay baby." Ygraine promised kissing Arthur's head.

"Please because I don't want to hear him talking about your warmth again." Arthur replied.

"Hey there not the clothes you were wearing when we left." Merlin said only now noticing that Arthur was wearing different clothes and because he wanted to get off the subject of Arthur's parents having sex.

"I burnt them." Arthur replied taking another sip of his drink.

"Why." Merlin asked confused.

"Because my dad hugged me."

"Isn't that a good thing?" Merlin said confused.

"He was naked at the time." Arthur replied.

"Oh."

"I guess I should wake him so that we can leave." Ygraine said heading for the stairs.

"I'll have Lance fix up his hangover special. Then we can have some dinner." Merlin smiled and walked into the kitchen.

_**Upstairs in Merlin and Arthur's room.**_

Ygraine walked into their bedroom and smiled before pulling the covers off her husband

"Uther, baby." Ygraine whispered.

Uther grunted.

"Baby you need to wake up." Ygraine smiled as she placed her hand on Uther's back.

Uther slowly opened his eyes.

"Is my husband horny?" Ygraine asked

"Yes my love" Uther said husky

"Does my husband want me?"

"More than anything love."

"Well tough! It's your own fault you are like this." she snapped as she moved back and smacked Uther's bare arse. "Get dressed and apologise to our son. You have frightened him." Ygraine said walking out the room smiling.

Uther grunted and turned over before getting up and getting dressed. Uther walked down the steps slowly and out into the pub.

"Uther dear, we're over here." Ygraine smiled.

When Uther had sat down Merlin brought over a reddish brown drink and placed it in front of Uther, who looked up at him confused.

"It's the house special for hangover, just don't ask what's in it trust me." Merlin smiled before sitting down next to Arthur, who was having a hard time looking at his father.

"Thank you stre… Merlin." Uther said stopping himself from calling the boy streaky.

"You're welcome." Merlin smiled confused.

Arthur tried not to laugh at his father's slip up and when Uther looked over at him they both shared a small smile before looking away

"I'm going to help Lance in the kitchen." Merlin said quickly before walking away

"Well I best go upstairs and move things around, the man will be here tomorrow." Ygraine smiled and kissed the top of Arthur's head.

"I'm sorry son, I should not have … well you know," Uther said after a few seconds of silence.

"I'm going to burn our bed, but I understand." Arthur smiled.

"I'm sorry that I was not more understanding when you told me you were gay, I should have been more of a father to you in that moment, I always did think you would turn out gay." Uther said taking a slip of his hangover drink before pulling a face.

"I think I'm going to be sick." Uther muttered.

Arthur laughed. "Don't worry it works, just don't be sick again please." Arthur joked.

"You're happy here I can see that. You never looked happy at Camelot, I guess I'm to blame for that I always wanted the best for you and now I see that what's best for you is to be right here with Merlin and all your friends." Uther replied looking over at Merlin laughing with Gwaine and Percival.

"I am happy here, when you cut me off and kicked me out I hated you for it, but now I couldn't be more thankful that you did, because I can't picture my life without Merlin." Arthur smiled.

Uther smiled before blinking.

"What did your mother mean by the men will be here tomorrow?" Uther asked.

"Oh well before you showed up all drunk Mum came over and dragged Merlin away saying that our flat wasn't really homely." Arthur answered.

Uther forced himself to smile whilst he was thinking 'that bloody woman is trying to kill me.'

"You know this place is perfectly homely." Uther smiled.

"Yeah, but it's a little small, I talked to Merlin about expanding but he said it would cost too much, you should hear his idea father there wonderful." Arthur smiled.

"Oh I would love to hear them." Uther smiled,

"Merlin." Arthur yelled.

Merlin turned and smiled at Arthur who waved him over.

"The food will be done soon, there's enough for both you and Ygraine if you wish to join us." Merlin smiled sitting down next to Arthur.

"We wouldn't want to impose." Uther said.

"You won't be, you're family." Merlin smiled.

"Why thank you, we would love to." Uther smiled.

"I was just telling dad that you have some wonderful ideas for this place." Arthur informed. Merlin.

"Oh well I wouldn't say wonderful." Merlin replied.

"They are Merlin." Arthur smiled and kissed Merlin on the lips.

"Let's hear these wonderful ideas then." Uther asked.

"Well I wanted to buy the building next door and knock down the parting wall so that I can make a family section where parents can come have dinner a drink while their children play and not have to worry and just have a good night." Merlin said just as Lance came out with the food.

"Dinner is ready." Lance smiled.

_**Epilogue.**_

It had been two years since Arthur and Merlin had met that day in 'The Lady of the Lake' and both could not be happier.

Soon after Uther realised that his son was indeed truly happy at 'The Great dragon' he made sure that his son got his money back and even helped them with the expanding of the pub, of course Arthur had to talk Merlin round into letting him pay for it after Merlin had never asked for rent, never docked his pay when he helped himself to food and drink at the pub.

They kept 'The Great Dragon' open even with the work going on next door but no one complained, they were all looking forward to the expansion of the pub, but that didn't stop Merlin from keeping his customers happy.

When all the work was done and the pub finally finished Merlin and Arthur couldn't have been happier with the work.

Soon after that 'The Great Dragon' started to hold events that they would have not been able to before with such a small space, they had girl's night, boy's night, bingo night, quiz night and even competition for the little ones.

But tonight was going too far more magical because Arthur had a very important question to ask on their two year anniversary.

Arthur had it all planned out and found the cutest way to pop the question to his boyfriend

Merlin had just come back from his interview when he found the most adorable kitty, Merlin could tell that the kitty was meant to be white but having to live on the steers had made its fur very dirty.

"Meow."

"Oh you poor thing, here let me take you home and get you all cleaned up and feed." Merlin reached down and picked up the little kitty.

Merlin made his way through the pub without anyone seeing him and up to the flat above, while trying to clean the kitty Merlin found the perfect name for him.

"You know my Arthur makes that face when he eats something he doesn't like." Merlin chuckled.

"That's it, I'll call you Arthur, no wait that would get confusing how about Arty. Yes that's it." Merlin smiled.

While waiting for Arthur to come home, Merlin fussed over the kitty, and enjoyed playing with it.

Unknown to Merlin Gwaine was coming up to see him.

Gwaine was about to call out when he heard Merlin say. "Artie that tickles."

Thinking Arthur and Merlin were getting it on Gwaine just smirked to himself.

"Ah, don't nip too hard."

While Gwaine was thinking dirty and evil plans. What was really going on was Merlin sitting on the couch while the kitty nipped at his fingers.

Gwaine was about to open the door and bust them for having sex when he heard someone call his name, turning round he came face to face with Arthur.

"What are you doing outside the flat Gwaine?" Arthur asked confused.

Gwaine just blinked at him. "If you're standing here then who's in there?" Gwaine asked pointing back to the front door.

"What are you talking about?" Arthur asked.

Gwaine was about to explain when they both heard Merlin's voice.

"Oh your tongue tickles."

Arthur saw red and stormed into the flat but stopped dead when he saw Merlin look up at him confused as a white kitty licked his finger.

"Baby is everything alright?" Merlin asked getting up.

"Yes, umm Merlin?" at this point Arthur didn't really have a clue as to what was going on while Gwaine just laughed.

"This is Arty, I found him outside the pub, isn't he cute." Merlin smiled picking the kitty up.

"Arty?" Arthur asked.

"Yep, he made that face you do when you eat something you don't like, I was going to name him Arthur but I thought that would be too confusing." Merlin smiled and kissed Arthur's cheek before putting the kitty down.

The pair had not noticed Gwaine had left until they heard Lance and Percival laughing down stairs.

"I'll kill him tomorrow." Arthur muttered.

"Umm Merlin could you sit down I have something to give you." Arthur smiled.

"Sure." Merlin smiled and sat back down while little Arty jumped on Merlin's lap and fell asleep.

"We've been together now for what? Two years, and well today is the anniversary of the first day we met and I just wanted to give you something special." Arthur smiled and placed the box onto the table in front of Merlin.

"I hope you like it." Arthur replied.

Merlin reached over and opened the box, inside was a beautiful black kitty while a pink ribbon about her neck.

"You kinda beat me to the punch with the kitty." Arthur smiled.

"Oh she's beautiful Arthur." Merlin smiled picking the little kitty out of the box.

Arty looked up at the other kitty before moving to allow Merlin to put her down, but as Merlin pulled her out of the box the light hit something shiny on her ribbon, once she was placed on his lap Merlin turned the ribbon round and gasped in shock as there on the ribbon as a beautiful silver ring.

Merlin looked up and over to Arthur who had moved so that he was standing on one knee. "My mother always said that even in our darkest times there is a small ray of light, of hope. Our silver lining, the one good thing to happen in the dark. And Merlin that's you. You're my ray of light, my silver lining, the love of my life. When I had no one to turn too, no way of buying a cup of coffee, you were there, you took me in when you hardly knew me, I could have been anyone, but you still cared for me, you never asked for rent or docked my pay for the food I ate while working. Your heart is pure, it's wonderful and it shines so bright that even a blind person could see it. And I never want to go another moment without you and your wonderful heart. Merlin would you please do me the greatest honour of becoming my husband?" Arthur asked

Merlin smiled through his tears.

"No, because the honour would be all mine, of course I'll marry you, you prat." Merlin laughed as the tears ran freely.

Arthur leaned forward and kissed Merlin with all the passion he had inside him and when they pulled apart they were both breathless and hard.

Arthur undid the ribbon and placed the silver ring upon Merlin's finger.

"You never did tell me her name?" Merlin smiled.

"Emrys"

_**THE END**_

_**Please Review and thank you for reading :)**_


End file.
